ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
K.O./Designs
Designs KO for wiki.png|K.O. in the pilot "Lakewood Plaza Turbo". KO KO.PNG|K.O. in the short "KO". 90A9E059.png|K.O. in the short "Enid". 95AFD440.png|Noble He-Man K.O from "You're Everybody's Sidekick". anime_ko.JPG|Anime K.O. from "I Am Dendy". DiC KO.png|K.O.'s DiC design as seen in "The Power Is Yours!". K.O Tiny Toon Let's Watch the Pilot.png|K.O Tiny Toon in "Let's Watch the Pilot". K.O As Pyramid Be A Team.png|K.O as a pyramid in "Be a Team". KO MobileGame.PNG|K.O. in the game "OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo". KO SSJB SweatbandsRecolored.jpeg|Super-mode K.O. from the game "OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo". KO Play Heroes.png|K.O. in the game "OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes. IMG 0644.PNG|K.O. as he appears "Dynamite's Action News". Crossover Nexus Promo Cartoon Network Edition.jpg|K.O. fused with Garnet, Raven and Ben 10 Outfits KO RecoloredSweatsAndLegWarmers.jpeg|K.O.'s recolored sweatbands and leg warmers from the game "OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo". KO RecoloredSweatbands.jpeg|K.O. with only recolored sweatbands in the game "OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo". 95B213E5.png|K.O. without his bodega vest in "Let's Be Friends". 66360C90.png|K.O. with his bodega gear in "Let's Be Heroes". IMG_0505.PNG.jpeg|K.O.s Disguise in "No More Pow Cards". IMG_3588.JPG|K.O. in a hat, scarf, and mittens in "We've Got Pests". 343ACA93.png|K.O. in a cook disguise from "We're Captured". Tux KO.png|K.O. in a tux from "Plaza Prom". Rad.Likes.Robots.mkv 000049594.png|K.O.'s rain coat in "Rad Likes Robots". A3D3133C.png|K.O. in a Pow Card t-shirt in "KO's Video Channel". F000CF10.png|K.O. in a hoodie in "KO's Video Channel". IMG_3683.JPG|K.O.'s pajamas in "Glory Days". IMG_5785.JPG|KO's bicycle helmet in "Hope This Flies". IMG_5786.JPG|KO as a mechanic in "Hope This Flies". IMG_5788.JPG|KO in a jumpsuit in "Hope This Flies". Bandicam 2018-03-09 23-07-27-314.jpg|KO's night clothes in "Let's Not Be Skeletons". K.o wearing a swimsuit.png|K.O wearing a swimsuit in "Seasons Change". K.o's BodyRun Helmet.png|K.O. wearing jumpsuit with a "BodyRun" helmet and rocket skates in "Seasons Change". Driver K.O Be A Team.png|K.O.'s driver outfit in "Be a Team". K.O Winter Outfits Point To The Plaza.png|K.O's winter outfit in "Point to the Plaza". KO drift suit.png|K.O.'s drift suit in "T.K.O.'s House". KO with Shoes.png|K.O. with shoes "Red Action to the Future". Screen Shot 2018-08-02 at 9.01.49 PM.png|K.O. in his movie outfit in "Wisdom, Strength, and Charisma". Screen Shot 2018-07-19 at 11.54.31 AM.png|K.O. in a cheerleader outfit in "Are You Ready for Some Megafootball?!". Screen Shot 2018-07-19 at 11.54.54 AM.png|K.O. as the water boy in "Are You Ready for Some Megafootball?!". Screen Shot 2018-07-19 at 11.55.09 AM.png|K.O. as team doctor in "Are You Ready for Some Megafootball?!". Screen Shot 2018-07-19 at 11.55.19 AM.png|K.O. as equipment manager in "Are You Ready for Some Megafootball?!". Screen Shot 2018-07-19 at 11.55.32 AM.png|K.O. as Lakewood's assistant coach and coach in "Are You Ready for Some Megafootball?!". Screen Shot 2018-07-19 at 11.55.53 AM.png|K.O. as the announcer in "Are You Ready for Some Megafootball?!". Cleaning K.O..png|Cleaning K.O. in "Soda Genie". Boris, Icky, and K.O. Stacked.png|K.O., Icky, and Boris stacked in "Monster Party". K.O. Sweater.png|K.O. wearing a sweater in "Super Black Friday". Model K.O..png|K.O. as a model in "Project Ray Way". Model K.O. 2.png|K.O. modeling another outfit "Project Ray Way". Nurse K.O..png|K.O. as a nurse "Rad's Alien Sickness". Hero K.O. (Modelsheet) by Radical Radicles.png|K.O.'s new hero outfit, first seen in "We Are Heroes". Regeneration Okko.png|K.O.'s appearance from "Let's Be Heroes" to "Let's Fight to the End". Transformations K.O.png|Were-puppy K.O. from "We've Got Fleas". Hairless PuppyKO.PNG|Were-puppy K.O. with shaved fur. Metal K-0 (Modelsheet).png|Metal K-0 from "Let's Meet Sonic". Alternative Universes KO Talkshow.PNG|Actor K.O. in "Let's Watch the Pilot". K-0 (Modelsheet).png|K-0 in "OK A.U.!". K.O. Flounder PNG.png|K.O. as a fish in "OK A.U.!". Baby K.O..png|K.O. as a baby in "OK A.U.!". Ages Young KO.png|K.O. as a child as seen in "T.K.O." and "Let's Fight to the End". adult ko.PNG|K.O at the of age 35+. es:K.O./Diseños Category:A to Z Category:Design galleries